Postal scale are well known in the art; simple spring scales with scale charts which map a weight range into one or more postal rates having existed for decades. More recently, with the increased availability of solid state microprocessors, load cells and low-cost analog-to-digital (A/D) converters it has become feasible to provide electronic, digital postal scales with greatly increased capabilities. Still more recently, the availability of low power components such as CMOS logic and memories, and liquid crystal displays has significantly reduced the power requirements of digital devices while the development of new battery technology, such as nickle-cadmium batteries, have increased the energy density of batteries. One result has been the development of powerful portable devices such as "laptop" computers. Beyond simple portability however the inventor of the present invention has recognized that business systems, particularly mailroom equipment, can be formed using battery powered modules which could be interconnected to form various systems so that as additional modules are added to increase capabilities the total power available to the system is also increased; freeing the user of the need to concern himself with power supply requirements as the system is expanded.
Thus, it is an object of the subject invention to provide business systems, and more particularly mailroom systems, which are modular and expandable without concern for power supply requirements.
More particularly, it is an object of the subject invention to provide such systems wherein both power and mechanical interconnections between modules are made in a single, simple step.
Other objects and advantages will be apparent to those skilled in the art from consideration of the detailed description set forth below and of the attached drawings.